The Great Hair Obsession
by Wyltk
Summary: One day, in a dark corner of the library, a boy saw a girl... And hatched a plan... What he didn't plan on were the complications that would come with such a girl. And he certainly didn't plan to come away with anything other then very skilled hands.


Because today is a good day for author notes…. I'm BACK! Hello, really really Old D/G fan here! Took me more then a year, which I blame on this story, see I had this ideal a LONG LONG time ago. And finally gave up on trying to write it, and with it went all my inspiration for Draco/Ginny fics… Not that I'm not still totally in love with the people.

Anyway, so I tired to scrap this evil fic. I couldn't do it, I loved the concept too much, so I tried again, later, and still couldn't scrap it. Finally I got a new comp, and I had to transfer files. I made it my mission then and there to clean out my old files, either by writing on them until they were finished or by throwing them in the delete folder.

Well I couldn't do it still so I made it my mission to finish it! And I finally have! And I'm so happy. And I have to thank all of you, you all amaze with with your beautiful D/G fics and I can't wait to catch up on what my other obsessions drove me away from! You guys are so great, I still can't believe I have 55 reviews for Pop! Goes the Ferret….. It blows me away. Anyway, I'm off I have to get this fic finished, I only have to write one part, cause I found a big plot whole, and then I'm done!

Hope you all enjoy my newest D/G and if you happen to be a Inuyasha fan…. So do I! (PS: Page breaks will be **_(I! WANT! MY! STARS!)_**)

_The Great Hair Obsession_

_By Wyltk_

"I hate my hair."

I sighed in frustration as I leaned closer to my homework, brushing the pesky strand away. Slowly putting my pen to the paper I began the same sentence I'd been stuck on for the past five minutes. I looked up in annoyance as that one piece of hair that had been bothering me, slowly floated back to rest between my eyes.

I stuck my tongue back in my mouth. I'd been trying to kick the habit of sticking it out while I worked, for weeks. And with a small intake I blew upwards hoping that one piece of hair would stick. Carefully leaning back down I wrote again, within seconds the same piece of hair was back in my face.

I pushed it back ruthlessly with my hand. Unfortunately at that moment the band that kept it folded up into a tight knot broke and all of my hair came tumbling onto the parchment, smearing the last three sentences I'd been working on.

I let out an angry half scream, careful to make it quiet enough to not attract unwanted attention and grabbed a spare band from my bag. I tied my hair back carelessly and blotted out the last three sentences. Grumbling to myself I started again, cursing my hair.

'I swear the next person that interrupts me….'

**_(I! WANT! MY! STARS!)_**

I sat in a dark corner of the library watching Virginia Weasley struggle with her long hair. Outwardly I was calm, this much I knew, I had long ago perfected the mask I used to hide my emotions. But inward, that was different. I was actually arguing with myself if I should ask the girl for help. She would probably refuse anyway, she was a Weasley, besides it would be a rather hard blow to my pride if I actually did ask her. I'm not much for self inflicted torture.

Nervously twisting the dark green signet ring around my finger, I watched the girl take out her hair. My mind made up for me I walked towards her watching as she carelessly tied back the gorgeous hair. Moving with a smooth sort of purpose only I have mastered, I sat in the chair across from her staring at her until she looked up.

Her face quickly started to burn with anger, obviously she wasn't happy that I had chosen to sit next to her. She glared at me evilly as she gathered up her things, not noticing her hand knock her ink bottle over as she swiped things off the desk. The ink steadily spread across the table and towards her essay.

An opening, just what I needed, bringing out my wand I waved it to stop the inks track across the table. She had stopped moving as soon as I pulled my wand, but now she looked down at where I was staring. She snatched her work from the table as I smiled and waved my wand again, watching lazily as the ink was slurped back into the bottle.

"It seems you owe me now, don't you?" I smirked.

"What do you want Draco?" I love a misguided sense of honor.

"How long is your hair?"

"What?" she turned to look at me, her forehead crinkling cutely... That is strangely.

"How long is your hair?"

"It's past my back." She finally said after a long silent pause, she was still casting me strange looks.

Making an interested sound in the back of my throat I slowly stood, sauntering behind her, carefully running my fingers through her hair. Encountering the tie that held it away from her face, I carefully undid it, running my hands through her hair until the full length was revealed. Fingering the strands one last time, I stepped back in front of her, tossing the tie on the table between us.

"I'll trade you."

"WHAT!" I put a restraining hand around her mouth, looking carefully around for the librarian.

"Do you want to be kicked out of the library? Look my mom has long hair, and she wants me to start doing it for her. But I've never… I've never… Look will your let me start doing your hair or not, I won't cut it or anything, just style it. I'm willing to pay you."

I smirked, assured with the offer of money I would get what I wanted, as always. Of course had she been paying attention my fingers nervously twiddling with my ring would have given me away. I watched as her eyes became unfocused, as if she was internally fighting herself over what to do.

"Not money."

"What?" I gapped at her. I could have sworn that's what she would have wanted.

"I don't want money… But I want you to help me. Blaise has been bothering me a lot lately. He keeps…" she trailed off slowly. It took me a second to realize what she was talking about. If finally dawned on me that he had been trying to get her alone and…

"I understand. He won't be bothering you from now on, I guarantee it."

She looked at me uneasily, as if she wasn't sure she wanted to believe me or not. Finally she nodded to me, a small smile curling her lips. "Do you want to start our agreement now?"

"Of course, shall we go into the study rooms away from the main crowds."

It wasn't a question. Quickly I gathered her books and bags; with one hand holding them, and the other on the small of her back, I led her to a door branching off from the library. Quickly I placed her books on one of the tables using my wand to secure the door against unwanted guests. She slowly walked to a stool with a large mirror in front of it, and hopped on. Her legs swung lightly as she tried to touch the ground with her toes and missed.

Wishing I would have thought this through more I began to wonder if I could remember how to transfigure something into a brush. She suddenly smiled at me and motioned to the table. "There's a brush in my bag. Go ahead and get it, it's in the right pocket."

Nodding thankfully I moved quickly to her bag, and began digging out the brush. Once it was in my hands I moved behind her nervously raising the brush and placing it in her hair before jerking it down. She winced as I hit a snag and looked back at me.

"Work on the bottom first, then move up slowly." I sneered for a minute, contemplating not following her advice. Scrapping that ideal incase she should back out on our deal I ran the brush through her hair once more, carefully starting at the bottom. She sighed relaxing completely as I watched her. She seemed almost ready to fall asleep, as if brushing her hair was soothing, even if it was me who was doing the brushing… And I didn't exactly know how to brush hair.

A few hours later found me watching as she brushed the last of the tangles out from my failed attempts at braiding. Finally the knots were worked out and she stuffed her brush into her bag, slowly bring out her books. I found my self waiting curiously for what would happen next as once she was finished she turned and smiled at me, resting lightly against the table.

"You're terrible at doing hair." I could feel my pale face slowly turned pink, and allowed my glare to speak the volumes I wanted to.

She laughed before turning back around sitting in her chair she pulled her Transfiguration paper back over and against started to write. Finally I sat down beside her, glancing over her shoulder as she worked. She seemed to be trying hard to ignore me as she grabbed another book and started flipping through it.

"You want some help?"

"And what do I have to give your for your help?" Ginny turned to stare at me. Instead of replying I pointed to the book and started to explain what she was doing wrong.

**_(I! WANT! MY! STARS!)_**

It turned out that he's actually really good at Transfiguration. By the time I started for my common room, not only had I completed my essay, I also understood it. Something that people had begun to think impossible, right up there with Malfoy asking to do my hair… Though Malfoy helping with my homework, was in no reason why I was in the library. Cause I don't owe the prat anything… I just wanted some extra studying time.

So when he came smoothly up behind murmuring "Your hair?" in a completely arrogant fashion I had full rights to ignore him. Of course when he slowly unknotted my hair and carefully ran his fingers through it, I had to acknowledge him somehow.

Carefully running through the looks I had perfected with my brothers I gave him the "Move or be boiled in hot oil" look. One that he dutifully ignored as he carefully lifted my hair away from my ear and pressed his lips lightly on the line of my jaw.

"Come now Ginny, you'll let me do your hair, won't you?" I shuddered and finally nodded watching blankly as he gathered my books for me and helped me up. He stole one of my hands and lightly kissed the back of it as he led me back to the same small study room.

He led me in front of the mirror before he closed and locked the door. He laid my bags on the table behind me and dug into it for my hair brush. Slowly he moved back towards me, running the brush lightly through my hair, careful to start at the bottom first. Once finished he again began to braid, this time only doing a fourth of my hair. Ignoring his mistakes in the first braid he continued until he had four braids. Letting out a frustrated sound he undid them all and started again

"You're not very good at this are you?" he glared at me and I smirked back at him.

"That is why I asked you to do this." he bit out slowly.

"So sorry." I said unrepentantly, swinging my legs. He glared and gave my hair a small tug in retaliation. I muttered an ouch, deciding that remaining silent gave me a better chance of keeping my hair in my head.

Everything was once again silent as he started to undo his braid and begin again. He opened his mouth as if he was about to ask me something and shut it again, continuing to braid slowly.

"What?" I finally asked, annoyed of the fish act.

He sneered as he dropped a strand of hair and lost a good portion of the braid. "What do you think about meeting twice a week? I can do your hair, and you can think of something I can do for you."

"You didn't get Blaise to leave me alone?" I asked jerking around in alarm. He lost the hard worked for braid and gave me a glare before starting again.

"I said I would. However, he'll loose interest soon enough, and then I'll be accepting charity. I don't need charity."

"Uh…"

"Look give me anything, help on homework, a spell, money, dating advice, I don't care! But I'm not going into a one sided bargain."

"FINE!" I glared at him for a minute before shaking my head with a small laugh. "Were acting like two little kids, when would you like to meet Malfoy?"

"How flexible is your schedule, Virgina? I have a lot going on at the moment."

"Then why do this at all?"

"My mother, see sh… What do you have going?"

"Only day I can't make it is Wednesday." I finally said, dropping the why of the bargain until later. "You know, why don't you write at the beginning of each week with the times? That way we can make arrangements incase we have a last minute change of schedule."

"Sound's good." he paused then slowly smirked. "Thank you, Weaslette."

"Goodnight Ferret Face." I rolled my eyes at him gathering up my stuff and disappearing into the library.

**_(I! WANT! MY! STARS!)_**

Weeks turned to months and slowly Draco began to improve, his hands moving skillfully through French braids to rolls. His hands, skilled in quidditch and fighting slowly began to be artists hands as he carefully worked on her hair.

And as his hands moved from idiot to profession they're relationship moved beyond hatred. Something else began to form between the two, a companionship. Neither had been particularly close to they're house mates. They of course didn't acknowledge each other in public, but in private they began to enjoy a friendship. A friendship made up of arguments and laughter, but a friendship nonetheless.

**_(I! WANT! MY! STARS!)_**

Just a few days before the rest of the school was scheduled to leave on brake. I was interrupted in the middle of my breakfast a large owl dropping a note into it rudely. I should have known then and there that this was an omen for things to come. I mean owl's just don't drop mail into your breakfast and have them mean good things, right?

Slowly I opened the letter glancing at the contents before rereading them slower.

_'Draco,_

_Will you meet me tomorrow at six instead of Friday? You'll never believe it! Jon finally asked me out for a date! That's why I wanted to meet tomorrow instead. Think you can do my hair extra special for my date? I hope so! Thanks Draco!_

_Well… You know!'_

I watched as the said girl was swept out the door before I could do so much as catch a glimpse of her. I began to twist my ring roughly around my finger, wondering why I was so adverse to doing her hair one day earlier when I had nothing to do.

Sighing, I dug out my self inking quill, scribbling a reply on the back of her letter. Giving it back to the waiting owl I huffed. For Virgina…. I would do anything. Even going against everything in me that said I shouldn't be doing her hair.

Growling, I slammed my fist angrily against the table and stormed out, leaving the person next to me covered and milk, to afraid to mention it.

**_(I! WANT! MY! STARS!)_**

I was standing in front of a table we had set up months ago, beginning to set out everything I would need when I heard her come in. The sound of the door closing and a lock followed and then there customary spell of silence. We had long ago put that into use when Potter and Virgina's brother had heard our voices and tried to investigate. Luckily the spell placed on the lock was harder to break then normal and they gave up after a couple try. After that though we had been extra careful to place charms to protect they're rendezvous.

"Thank you, Drac!" her delighted voice echoed through the small room as I heard her start to run towards me, before hugging me tightly from behind. As I turned around to hug her back, I almost managed to convince myself that any teenage boy would be enjoying himself as much as I was. It wasn't too hard… really.

"No problem."

"What do you think? Will he like it?" she stepped out of my arms and spun around, her eyes sparkling happily.

"Love it, Virginia, your beautiful." I hid my wince and managed a small smile I had begun to reserve for her.

She smiled up at me as she jumped up on the stool, her green dress, though having seen better days, swirled prettily around her, making her red hair stand out. I stood behind her slowly brushing out her hair before beginning to intricately curl and braid it. Slowly the long hair of Virginia Weasley was piled into a mass of copper on her head.

She looked up as I spun her towards the mirror. She looked up in awe as I held out a hand mirror for her to see the back. She hopped off the stool admiring her hair before turning to me. Her large brown eyes sparkled with life and I caught my breath.

"Draco, it's wonderful, thank you." She threw her arms around my neck, kissing me softly on her cheek.

"I've got to go or I'll be late!"

"Virginia wait!" she turned to look at me with a bright smile, "I've decided to go home this Christmas."

Her smile dropped as she looked at me, "But this is your last year, I thought we we're going to spend Christmas together?"

"Don't worry about it Virginia, you'll have your new boyfriend to keep you company."

"Draco?" her sad little voice broke through the silence. I shook my head snatching up my bag and moving past her and out into the hall.

"I'll write you Weasley."

I couldn't get far enough away before I heard her sniff.

**_(I! WANT! MY! STARS!)_**

I sighed thankful for the wonders of makeup. It had hidden most of the signs of my earlier crying bout. I still can't understand why Draco had decided not to stay with me this Christmas. I thought we had it all planned out, so we would be alone, I thought we were closer friends then that.

I heaved another sigh as I moved out of the courtyard and down the road to Hogsmead. As I came into sight of the town the first beginnings of excitement stirred me on, replacing my thoughts of Draco for the moment. This was the first time a guy wasn't scared off by what my brothers would do to him! My first real date!

**_(I! WANT! MY! STARS!)_**

I shoved myself through the crowd, some started to complain until they saw who I was. Most people moved quickly and quietly away from my path. I sighed as I was abruptly forced to stop as the Filch checked each and ever person off his lists. I looked around while I waited not bothering to shove the last two people out of my way.

Finally I caught sight of her, she was standing halfway up the staircase above everyone else. She was looking down at me with tear filled eyes. Once she got my glance she gave me a weak smile and nod goodbye. Slowly she turned back around and moved slowly up the staircase, I leaned back to watch as once she cleared the first stair she went running up the rest.

Something happened last night… It had to have. There was no way she was this upset about everyone leaving. The crowd pushed me forward and I ruthlessly pushed back the inclination to run after her. I would write her, as soon as I possibly could.

"Malfoy," Filch's voice was full of malicious glee, "You signed up to stay, Malfoy. You aren't going anywhere."

"Alright." I smirked at Filch surprising him as I stepped easily out of the line and wandered up the stairs. I could hear the people muttering behind me about the strange occurance but I ignored them. Once out of sight I ran as fast as I could to the Gryffindor corridor, catching up with her on the last staircase. She was sitting there crying.

"Virginia…" I slowed to a walk and looked down at her.

"Draco? Draco!" she lept up and threw her arms around my neck sobbing into my collar.

"Shhh Virginia. Just relax." One arm still around her as she cried I lead her into an empty classroom and locked the door. Careful to put a silencing spell around the room, I threw my stuff into a corner and sank to the floor bring her with me and settling her in my lap. Her hands fisted in my cloak, hot tears running down my neck from where her face was pressed against me.

"I thought… I thought you hated me." She whispered and I sighed petting through her hair.

"I'll never hate you, Virginia. Now what else is wrong Virginia."

"He didn't show up!" she whimpered lightly "And I was so worried, I went to look for him and he was with this other girl. I thought he had just forgotten the time, he said he didn't know… didn't know me. And then…"

"That's alright Virginia. Just cry, you don't have to tell me the rest." She was still sobbing lightly and I gave a soft sigh holding her close.

"I never did tell you why I wanted to do your hair so much, did I?" she shook her head lightly. "My mother, she's never been really proud of me. I could tell she was sometimes so disappointed that I followed whatever my father told me to do.

"But then one day this past summer we we're having a big party and her hairdresser had called in sick. I had happened to be in there, I can't even remember why. But she turned to me and asked if I would like to help with her hair while we talked.

"So I did. It was the worst job anyone had seen, but she wore it the whole night. Telling anyone who'd listen that I had done her hair for her. She was so proud of me. Just for doing her hair. I want to see that look on her face every time I look at her.

"So that day in the Library, when I saw how long your hair was, I thought maybe if I practiced enough I could make her hair look really special. I couldn't help myself, I tried to convince myself you'd never agree, I'm a Slytherin and you are a Gryffindor, it would never work.

"And then it became something more, we turned into friends. And then it was like something exploded, your face would light up, just like my mothers, every time I did a style you truly liked. And I couldn't stop coming back, even when I had improved enough to show my mother.

"Virginia, I think… I think I've fal… Virginia?"

I looked down at the girl in my arms finally feeling the warm steady breath against my neck… She'd fallen asleep. With a shake of my head I settled down closing my own eyes. I never saw her eyes open slowly, staring at me in awe.

**_(I! WANT! MY! STARS!)_**

I stormed around the owlery, biting at my nails viciously. I had already chewed off the nails I had spent five weeks working on… "I can't do this! This is insane! It's crazy… UGH!

"I can't send this to him. It isn't his style, it isn't my style. This is something I would have sent to Harry years ago!" with a growl I stopped my rant to rip the red heart I had spent all morning making. Carefully destroying it I threw it on the ground angrily pacing.

"Now what am I going to send to him?" I asked looking around the owlery with a sigh. I snatched out a paper and my quill, finding a clean spot on the owlery stairs I sat down tapping the feathers against my lips.

"Fine! If I can't write a love note, I'd deal with a friendship note."

_'Draco,_

_Thanks for everything._

_Love, me'_

Moving quickly I gave the note to an owl and watched him fly away before the nagging thought of I shouldn't have came to me. With a grumble I flopped back down on the stairs relaxing against the wall.

After a few minutes of silence I stood back up moving out of the owlery and down the stairs. My stomach rumbled as I opened the great hall's doors and walked over to the Gryffindor table. Carefully I made sure I would be facing away from the Slytherin table.

I fidgeted wondering silently if he would catch the strange ending and the meaning behind it. Though I probably shouldn't have, after all men are oblivious. I glanced over my shoulder slyly, scanning the slytherin table for him, when I couldn't find him I turned back around with a sigh.

I couldn't help but wish, just this once, he would realize what I'd been trying to tell him.

**_(I! WANT! MY! STARS!)_**

"Virginia!" I turned towards him as he pushed through the crowd finally grabbing my hand and leading me towards him. "Dance with me?"

"There's no music, Drac." I laughed as he walked backwards leading me through the crowds of people and out the door.

"You can't hear it?" his playfulness was strange but not unwelcome as he pulled me close and spun me around.

"No." I deadpanned finally noticing I had been lead all the way to the lake.

"Horrible girl." He pulled me close dancing with me pressed close to him before he dipped me lightly.

"Draco," I shook my head but he just smiled pressing his forehead to mine. "What are you going to do now Draco?"

"I'm going to live Virginia. I'm going to live." He twirled me again and I sighed, a laugh escaping against my wishes.

"Yes, but what are you going to DO?"

"Don't worry Virginia." he spoke suddenly serious, "I still need to practice on your hair. So don't cut it, I want it to be here when I visit you."

He spun me around again this time leaving me with my back pressed against him, he lowered his mouth to my ear and kissed directly under it, just like the day we finalized our hair styling deal. With a sigh I leaned into him sighing lightly.

"Promise you'll come back to me."

"If it's in my power, I'll never leave you."

**_(I! WANT! MY! STARS!)_**

My hands flew over her long red hair, coiling here and braiding there with a practiced ease. I watched as a small smiled touched her face. I didn't mention it as I let my fingers dance through her hair with no real motive. Only to keep her with me as long as possible.

"I've missed you Draco."

"You'll be graduating in a few weeks, proud?" I asked purposely ignoring her statement. She smiled as if she understood.

"I still can't believe it. I'm so glad you can make it to see me. I would have never made it through Hogwarts without you Draco."

She turned around, standing up quickly. I lost the pile of hair I had been working on and it came tumbling around her shoulders. Her arms came around me hugging me tightly.

"You would have made it Virginia. You never needed me."

"I'll always need you Draco." She reached up and kissed me softly on the mouth.

**_(I! WANT! MY! STARS!)_**

"Will you hold still?!" I said giving her hair a soft pull. She sighed, relaxing ever so slightly in the chair. She glared at me through the mirror and I smirked at her lightly.

"But I'm nervous!"

"You have nothing to be nervous about, Virginia." I assured her shoving off the thought that I had much more right to be nervous then her. I began to manipulate her hair, my fingers moving over her long tresses with careful precision.

"So says you!" she growled and turned towards me making me loose the hair I had been patiently styling. I glared at her and spun her back around, giving her a long kiss before I did so. 

"No moving." I chastised her working on her hair as her daze finally began to wear off.

"That's not fair you know. You can't distract the enemy with those tricks."

"Good thing your not the enemy, eh Virginia?" I heard her sigh lightly. With a light grin I stepped back admiring her finish head of hair. I stepped back smiling at her proudly.

"No time to look!" I said taking the hand mirror away from her reach. "But don't worry. You're the most beautiful girl I've ever seen."

"It can't be time already… What if I embarrass myself in front of everyone? I could never face them again.

"You'll be fine Virginia, I have faith in you."

"Really, Draco? You promise I'll be alright?"

"Yes," I hugged her close for a minute before dragging her out of the library one final time, "But if you trip, I will laugh."

"You evil git!" she laughed, and it was one of the most beautiful sounds I had ever heard… I hope I'll forever wake up to something as musical as her laugh.

"Only for you, my dear. Only for you." I looked at her carefully before kissing her one last time. Slowly I moved away, leaving her with her classmates as I made my way into the Great Hall.

**_(I! WANT! MY! STARS!)_**

McGonagal cast a cool glance over the crowd of Graduating students. She stood on a raised platform she had just transfigured from a mouse. She motioned them all into they're house groups and then paired them up boy to girl. Finally finished she opened the Great Hall doors and walked in.

The music cued and the Slytherins started to march in. Slowly the foyer started to empty out and my class marched in and sat in the front six rows of chairs. Getting comfy I looked around finally spotting Draco, who was looking straight at me. I felt my face turn hot against my will and forced myself to listen to the valedictorian. Within minutes my mind, and eyes, were wondering again as I looked over the family and friends sitting behind us.

The teachers were on the raised platform in the middle of the building, and as I watched Dumbledore stood up and said a few words before beginning the ceremony. The rest of the teachers were hugged as they were passed by the many students. Some only hugging one and some hugging them all. It was really quite sweet.

I looked up wondering why it was so light in here today, when out the window it was clearly dark and gloomy. I was astounded to see the ceiling had been changed to a dom full of mirror's reflecting back the candle light. I smiled up at it, amazed at how a mirror seemed to condense everything. Looking up out of the corner of my eyes I finally caught sight of my hair.

I looked closer catching words etched with braids and ribbons in my hair. Looking carefully I managed to find a part of it "?yrram em" I turned to glare at Draco and he seemed surprised. Quickly I started to turn the words around in my head, trying to figure out what he had put in my hair.

'Yrram…. Marry… Me…. Marry me? Why would he put Marry me…. Oh my…. OH MY!'

"Virginia Weasley."

"YES, YES! I WILL!"

"Ms. Weasley, I'm pleased your so excited about getting your Diploma, but if you could come up here and receive it formally."

_AN:_ Hah! I'm proud of myself! My goal for this story was to get it above 5,000 words. A rather big feat for me. And I did it! Though will add in my AN for a full word count the story itself ended with 5,138 words. Which I'm majorly proud of!

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this little fic. I had so much fun writing through it again. I hope I continue to write D/G more often now that I broke through the first beginnings of writers block. I still have one ideal… And I'm hoping to get it started soon. grins

Well thanks for reading!  
Megaera Wyltk


End file.
